


Priceless Treasures and Frozen Fortunes

by emiriwrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Katsuki Yuuri, Crime, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phantom Thief AU, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiriwrites/pseuds/emiriwrites
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is a ballet instructor and figure skater by day, and a phantom thief by night. Victor Nikiforov is the lead detective of the Eros case, pursuing the elusive phantom thief and trying to (romantically) pursue Yuuri.The good news: they’re one in the same and they’re falling in loveThe bad news: they’re one in the same andthey’re falling in love





	Priceless Treasures and Frozen Fortunes

**Author's Note:**

> And now for something completely different from what I usually write!
> 
> Like everyone else that’s written for this AU, I was inspired by [samochas](http://samochas.tumblr.com/) art and just had to write something for it! I want to say that some of the other fics for this AU inspired bits and pieces of this, but for the most part it’s my own ideas for this take on the AU (also with some help from kai and talia for some of the roadblocks with my plotting/outlining) Also, huge thanks to kai for looking over this chapter/editing! I also have chapter notes for this fic [here](https://akatsukiarrival.tumblr.com/post/160848771406/fic-notes-for-the-first-chapter-of-priceless), which I recommend you look over either while reading this chapter or afterwards! 
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy my contribution to the phantom thief AU!

“Detective Nikiforov speaking.”

“Ah, Victor. Good you’re there. Listen-”

“Chris, I’m not leaking police cases to you just because you need a new article.”

There’s something almost like a pout from the other end of the phone. “Why not? You’ve done it before, haven’t you?”

“Yes, and Yakov’s almost had my head from those times.” Victor sighed. “Plus there’s not much new happening around here.  It’s just the same old stuff.”

“Oh? Not even with that new kid showing up after Georgi left? What’s his name again... Leon or something, right?”

“It’s Leo, and that was nearly two months ago. Nothing’s _changed_ since then! You would know this with how often you call, Chris.”  

“What, no new big cases or anything? There’s usually something like that happening around there, isn’t there?” Chris sounded like he was in disbelief.

“Yes, for once. The last one was the one that caused Georgi to leave the force finally. We all thought he would’ve left when Anya broke up with him, which was quite a surprise for how long he stayed.”

Chris hummed in agreement. “True, but surely _something_ new has happened around the station, right? It can’t be as dead around there as you’re making it sound.”

“No, it’s just simple things that get taken care of in a day or two. It hasn’t been _this_ dead since I joined all those years ago.” Victor sighed, running his free hand through his bangs. “What does it take to get something exciting to happen around here?”

Chris let out a chuckle at that. “Be careful what you wish for, Victor. You might just get something new to happen, saying things like that.”

“At this point, I’d take anything just so it wasn’t so slow around here.”

“Right. Anyways, my editor’s going to kill me if I stay on any longer instead of working, so I’ll talk to you later, hmm?”

“Of course you will. Who else is going to bug me for police cases to leak?”

Now that got a laugh out of Chris on the other end. “True, true. Toodles!”

Victor hung up once Chris had ended the call and sighed. Ever since the Henderson kidnapping case two months ago, it’s been simple cases like stolen cars or break ins that took little to no time to solve. Then again, said case had been stressful and took a lot out of everyone in the force; Georgi had finally resigned after it due to everything that went into solving that case. Thankfully, Leo de la Iglesia had joined the force shortly after Georgi left, and had inserted himself into the force quite nicely. He’d seen the boy talking to Mila on occasion and he appeared to be on nice terms with everyone else on the force, including Yakov. Then again, _everyone_ was on good terms with Yakov, save for him it seemed. Possibly due to the older man being a family friend and had dealt with Victor’s antics for longer than necessary.

Though it _was_ due in part to Yakov that Victor was a detective in the first place. Yakov and his father had been working together on the same police force since they were younger, so the two of them had been closer for quite a while. It was due in part to both of them that he had decided to go into the police force after all (to his father’s delight and Yakov’s displeasure, once Victor had gotten assigned to the same station as him). He’d been quite distant with his parents since arriving in the States, specifically Detroit. Technically, he could have been assigned anywhere, given his connections within the police, but there was just _something_ about Detroit that kept him there since he arrived all those years ago.

Though what was keeping him here _now?_ Considering how dead the department was since the last case had ended, it seemed like it was time to leave. He couldn’t just do that though, the people here were those he was close to and had known for years (plus Yakov would have his head for trying to leave without much of a reason), but it almost seemed too convenient to leave now. Besides, there _was_ another reason he couldn’t leave.

“Victor!” His name being shouted, along with the accompanying slam of the door from the director’s office, pulled him out of his reverie. Standing there was a tall, older looking man with a grey fedora on his head, giving quite the glare at Victor. If he didn’t know any better, he would think he was in trouble, given how often Yakov was yelling at him, for one thing or another. However, this was different from the other times Yakov yelled at him, merely to get his attention.

“Ah, Yakov.” He said, looking at the man as he approached the silver haired detective's desk. “What is it this time? Surely not anything I’ve done, no?”

“For once,” Yakov huffed at him. “Yuratchka’s ballet class is almost over and Nikolai isn’t able to pick him up.”

Worry washed over Victor’s features. “Is he alright? It’s not his back again, is it?”

Yakov shook his head. “No, something about problems with his car. You’d be able to pick him up, wouldn’t you?”

Victor’s expression immediately brighten at that. “Pass out on seeing Yuri? As if I could say no to that!” He all but _cooed_ out. He rarely got to see the younger teen who was practically family from how much they had seen each other, considering how close Yakov and his father were to Nikolai, Yuri’s grandfather.       

Yakov only nodded in reply. “Good, because I would’ve made you otherwise. You know what studio his lessons are at, right?”

Victor nodded, gathering his things and straightening up his desk. “Yes, you’ve only told me a dozen times or so. See you all tomorrow!” He called before leaving, earning a wave from both Leo and Mila.

Once outside, Victor unlocked and got into his car, started it and headed to the studio that Yuri took lessons at. He pulled up to the studio not more than fifteen minutes later, just as the first kids started to leave the building.

When he arrived inside, the studio seemed much bigger than it seemed from outward appearances. To the left side of the building was a hallway that lead to what seemed to be private rooms for either dancing or acting according to the signs there. To the right was a shop and in front was a hallway that lead to a main waiting area with open doors leading to actual rooms that looked like an actual studio. Many parents and young girls and boys were around in the main area, though peeking into one of the rooms revealed Yuri, changing out of his slippers to regular shoes. Said room was lined with many mirrors on one side, with bars on the other. Near Yuri was an older man, not too much younger than Victor, talking to him.

“Yuri! There you are!” Victor called, gather both the attention of Yuri and the other man, the former seeming annoyed and the latter appearing rather flustered as Victor approached them.

“Why are you here? Wasn’t Grandpa supposed to pick me up?” Yuri all but growled at, glaring at Victor.

“Yes, but he had some car troubles so Yakov asked me to pick you up in his stead.” Victor explained, to which Yuri only ‘tched’ at. Victor turned his attention to the man nearby, who seemed rather startled by him.

“Are you his instructor? I’m Victor Nikiforov, Yuri’s uncle of sorts.” He said, lips turning into a small smile, which the other returned, looking at him finally. He was Asian, having short black hair and brown eyes that seemed inviting.

“Ah, yes I am. I’m Yuuri Katsuki. It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Nikiforov,” Yuuri introduced, holding out his hand in offering to Victor, who took it and shook it firmly; keeping eye contact with Yuuri. 

“Oi, don’t call yourself my uncle when you know that’s not true!” Yuri called, leaving the room to head to one of the changing rooms. Victor merely smiled at him, who only looked back in annoyance, before turning back to Yuuri.    

“I’m surprised to see you. Usually Yuri’s grandfather comes to pick him up from lessons.” Yuuri said, to which Victor only nodded at.

“He usually does, but like I said, he had car troubles today.” Victor replied. “They’re becoming more and more often it seems; he probably should replace that old car of his.”

Yuuri let out a small laugh at that. “Yes, he probably should. I’ve seen it a few times around here. It really is an old thing, isn’t it?” It was surprising to hear Yuuri laugh, but it was soft and comforting for whatever reason. Victor wouldn’t mind hearing it more often.

“Hey, Victor let’s go. I’m ready.” Yuri called from the doorway to the studio room, out of his dance clothes into a hoodie and jeans, tapping his foot impatiently.

“Just a minute, Yuri!” He responded back, turning over his shoulder to tell him, before turning his attention back to Yuuri. “Better go before he gets too angry, a grumpy Yuri is no fun.”

“Yeah, he isn’t. He gets that way sometimes during lessons, but he’s really a natural at it. Did he take ballet before this?”

Victor shrugged. “I think he did. Something one of his skating instructors recommended to help with his flexibility or something along those lines.”

“I see. He does have the makings of a skater, or a ballerina if he wanted to. It’s just something I’ve noticed from watching him during class.” Yuuri commented, to which Victor nodded at.

“Oi, Victor!”

Victor sighed, it was time to go. “I better leave now, lest he drag me out.” He smiled at Yuuri once more. “It was nice to meet you, Yuuri. Maybe we’ll meet again.”

Yuuri returned his smiled with a small nod and a soft look in his eyes. “Maybe. It was nice to meet you too.”

Victor nodded once more before turning to leave, Yuri following beside him in silence before getting into the car with him.

“Your instructor seemed nice, Yuri.” Victor commented, trying to get a conversation started.

“Yeah, he is.” Yuri replied, looking out the window. “He’s nice to everyone in class, even me despite the glares and yelling.”

Victor let out a small laugh at that. “Well, it’s nice to know that. Though we wouldn’t have you any other way, glares, yelling and all.”

“S-shut up!” Yuri yelled, his tone stubborn and betraying the small flush forming. Victor let the subject drop, letting Yuri go on about cats and tigers before dropping him off at his home and exchanging a few words with Nikolai before returning to his apartment, a large brown dog greeting him.

“Good to see you too, Makkachin.” He cooed to the dog, who happily barked in return. He moved to sit on the couch, Makkachin resting in his lap. Who would’ve thought the day would turn out like this? He was _very_ much looking forward to meeting Yuuri again, whenever that would be. Maybe he should talk to Nikolai about picking up Yuri form his lessons more often.

Either way, it was something he was looking forward to; something new and exciting.

* * *

Later that evening, Yuuri was still in the studio despite having closed only a few minutes ago. He was running through some basic steps before the door to his room opened, a younger Asian man walking in, who smiled at him.

“Still working late, Yuuri?” He asked, to which Yuuri only nodded at.

“Like I do anything else, Phichit. I need it more than ever right now.” Yuuri responded, to which Phichit nodded to.

“Speaking of, Guang-hong’s almost done with the outfit. It should be done by tomorrow, if not the next day.” Phichit explained, while Yuuri continued through his movements.

“And the floorplans?”

“Already downloaded and examined. It should be easy since it’s only a basic layout. Plus, our prize isn’t that well guarded.” Yuuri only hummed in agreement.

“Everything seems to be going smoothly. We’ll be able to proceed according to schedule. Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be Phichit.” Yuuri’s voice was laced with confidence and determination. His eyes no longer held the softness and vulnerability that they did before, replaced with hardness and a sharpness that wasn’t there before.

“You _do_ remember the risks with this, right? If this fails…”

“I know Phichit. But what other choice do I have? This is something I _have_ to do, you know.”

“I know, I’m just worried about you Yuuri. Even if I have the utmost faith in this plan and everyone we have working with us on this. It’s only natural to be worried.” Phichit said, concern in his voice.

“It’ll be fine Phichit. I trust you and everyone else. We’ll do this and it’ll all work out. Just have faith in us, okay?”

Phichit nodded, a smile on his face.

_One week. One week until the phantom thief ‘Eros’ will shake this town to it’s core._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments are greatly appreciated, even if I do respond to them all. You can follow me on [tumblr](http://travelerofstars.tumblr.com/) tumblr or [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonstruckhana) for more updates and also check out my [ writing blog](http://emiriwrites.tumblr.com/) for more writing as well as asking any questions you might have!


End file.
